Come Away With Me
by cookie45
Summary: This is the story from Modern day times about Peter Pan. Something new has found its way to Neverland. Adults, construction workers to be exact. Bent on finding Neverlands magic. But Peter meets Kida Moira and her cousins.Will he take them to Neverland?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Neverland was not the same. The days grew longer, the nights colder. Snow covered

most of the valleys that Peter had so often gone to seek refuge. He didn't know how

many years has passed since he last seen Wendy. The boys came back to him in due time, but Wendy waws not with them. All he remembered was flying into the

nursery many years later to find a woman over Wendy's bed pulling blankets up over her

legs, humming a sweet tune as she did so. He had stepped onto the floor trying not to

make a sound, but the woman's head shot up. She turned slowly to look at him and he

recognized the unforgettable blue eyes and the hidden thimble on her lip. He watched as

she slowly stepped toward the soft glow of the nightlight. As she came into view he saw a

tear fall down her cheek. "Hello Peter." She whimpered. He recognized the soft, silk

voice. It was older he knew, but so barely had changed. " You finally remembered."

He hesitatingly took a step back, she reached her hand to him "no, Peter it is me. I'm

your Wendy-Lady"

" No my Wendy, she's short, and she has longer hair. She's a girl" He told her defiantly.

She laughed but without humor.

"I am a woman now Peter."

"You grew up? But they- That's John and Michael!"

She took another step towards the light, "No Peter they have grown up, they have

children of their own now. As do I" She gestured solemnly to the two small figures

sleeping in the beds. "Her names Mary, and that's Mark. Named after my husbands

father" she abruptly stopped suddenly. He stared at her,

"Husband?"

"Yes Peter. I'm married now; to a man that loves me very much. His names Edward."

He stared at her, a horrible feeling swelling in his chest, his throat tightened and he felt

the air flow stop. He sat on the floor.

"But, NO!" He yelled. She stepped towards him reaching out to him. He hissed at her,

and scooted back. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Please Peter do not yell, you might wake them"

"YOU'RE LIEING! YOU ARE NOT MY WENDY-LADY!" She stepped towards him

yet again, but he didn't back away. He let her hug him. She pressed her cheek to his head

like Wendy had done so many times. " You are her. I know, but I don't want it to be true.

You're my Wendy-lady…" He mumbled into her arm. She stroked his back and nodded

her head.

" You promised you wouldn't grow up"

" I can not stop time, it happens without fault. I thought so many times that if I could just

fly I could go back to you. But you see I have forgotten how. Peter I need you to stop, I

cannot go back with you. Ever."

He stared at her. " But,-" Wendy cut him off.

"No Peter, I am married and have children. I am a woman now. An adult," she

stammered. He let his head fall.

"Peter do not be sad." He got up off the floor, and stepped towards the girls bed.

" This is she?" Wendy nodded. He reminded him of a younger version of Wendy, but her

hair was jet black. He knew Wendy had grown, she could not come back to Neverland

with him. He turned to see her standing, she was almost a foot taller then he but he raised

his head to meet her eyes, the same blue eyes he had so many times stared into those eyes

and his heart skipped. Now instead his stomach hurt. The sparkle in her eyes had faltered,

there was, he knew, some child in her. But he knew the stories of Peter Pan had long

since attempted to leave her heart. " This is goodbye?" He asked quietly. He looked at the

window, Tinkerbell had stopped the bells and was watching them, he knew she was sad

for him. Even though she hated Wendy. Wendy looked at the floor, and then to her

children. " No Peter, your stories will always be cherished. I will not forget you."

"Promise?" He asked her, she nodded her head thoughtfully. She kissed the top of his

head. He stepped towards her daughter as Wendy watched curiously as he placed a

beautiful sewn bag next to Mary's head. Wendy looked at him curiously. He smiled

mischievously. " Fairy Dust, maybe one day you can teach them." She nodded with a

small, sad smile on her face. He looked around the nursery, then back to the high arched

window with a beautiful view of the largest clock he had ever seen. He stepped onto the

window sill and into the air, he turned back to the window to see Wendy standing there

with the small girl holding her hand and the boy nestled lightly in her arms. The girl

smiled widely and waved, Peter smiled a boyish grin. He looked again but only saw a young

Wendy standing at the window waving goodbye with tears streaming down her face. He

knew that was a memory and he only looked at a adult Wendy and her two children.

"Remember to tell them storys!" She looked at him and raised an eyebrow "About Me!"

He laughed playfully and with tinkerbell by his side he did a summersault in the air and

heard the boy clap and the girl sigh with awe as he turned and waved goodbye. Before

soaring high into the air out of sight.

Things had changed so much since that goodbye. The boys were still with them, and had

not aged. He still remembered Wendy, but now he truly looked at her as a motherly

figure. He knew he still loved her in a different way, but he never felt that rarely

anymore. But something new was in Neverland. He felt it. And he knew that Hook had

too. He stared into the clear field with the boys behind him bows ready to fire at any

given moment when Peter called it. But there was something oddly fixating about these

people he saw in the middle of the now clear forest. The trees were cut down to nubs.

And the green grassed was loitered with the forest's debris. Adults. They wore orange

vests, and big helmets. But one men in particular stood out. He wore a gray jacket and

fancy shoes. And had dark curly brown hair and his arrogant smirk made Peter want to

hit him in the jaw just to stop it. He watched as these large things moved into the clearing

and moved all the branches into piles. He felt the ground shudder beneath him. He turned

and saw tinkerbell fuming with rage.

_If they keep going they will hit the fairies home. Peter that will kill us all. Our source is there. That's how we live, _tinkerbell whispered in his ear.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kida stared out the window at the clouds below her, it was so peaceful. She was on a

plane to London and would be arriving, finally, in little over an hour. Her mother had

finally allowed her to go to London with her Aunt and two cousins, Emily and Kaleb. Her

aunt was going on a business trip; she buys old buildings all over the world and goes to

fix them. Emily and Kaleb didn't complain about their mother being gone so often

because when she got back they would go on long vacations, like Hawaii, Tokyo, and

Thailand. Kida's mom didn't want her to leave and go away to London; her dad had left

almost two years ago. He promised to be back as soon as he could and he would write

everyday. His letters stopped about six months ago. But as she stared out her window it

was so quiet, no noise, complete serenity. Until Mary hit her in the arm.

"Do you think we'll land soon?" She whined, she hadn't stopped the whole plane ride.

Kida rolled her eyes and nudged her head off her shoulder.

" Yes, they flight attendant just came on the intercom explaining to put on your seatbelts,

cause' we'll land soon. So shut up. And scoot over" Mary, scowled mockingly and

moved over. Mary had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes, and a perfectly tan face

even though it was freezing outside, she was thirteen years old. Kaleb on the other looked

almost nothing like her sister other then their eyes, he had dark dirty blonde hair and

freckles covered his cheeks, he was younger then both Kida and Mary he was only 12.

Kida stuck out like a sore thumb, with pale white skin, blue eye's, and dark brown curly

hair that fell past her shoulders in a tangle of a mess. She was thirteen, the same age as

Mary. So they usually got along most often. Even thought thye were both interested in

VERY different things.

The plane came out of the cloud, and they landed not even ten minutes later. They were

going to be in London for three months. And now it was just day 1.

We pulled up in front of a large townhouse compacted together with four other houses

around the street. Looking out from the taxi window Kida could see a large window with

a fence around where almost a foot stood out. It had around three storys above the

ground, most paint was chipped and worn out, but it had mellow colors which made Kida

like it even more.

" Is this where we're staying?" Mary asked staring at the house from the same window as

Kida. Her aunt nodded her head got out and opened the door retrieving the suitcases from

the trunk.

" this is it, lovely isn't it? Moira, you're great great, oh my. I don't even know how many

greats, but your great Aunt owned this on your dad's side." She smiled; Kida nodded her

head thoughtfully before correcting her,

" Please Aunty Lucy, just Kida." Her aunt didn't seem to notice what she had said as she

rummaged through her purse looking for money to pay the taxi man. Kaleb got out of the

taxi behind Kida and coughed.

" It doesn't really look like much" he said scanning over the house lazily. Mary spun

around and looked at him,

" Shut up Kaleb. You are so mean! This is beautiful," she smiled and walked to the door.

She seemed to be jiggling the door handle, but she couldn't get it open. She spun around

to face Kida her mom and her brother, " its not open is it?" she mumbled, a look of

embarrassment crossed her face before letting her mom through to open the door. Kaleb

pushed past Mary inside as she rolled her eyes and he laughed at her. Walking inside

2was like entering an empty warehouse. Except there was paint covering the walls and

bits of furniture every where. But they were covered with white sheets. Mary and Kida

walked in, and scanned the room, " hey ma? Um, so yeah. This looks like it hasn't been

lived in for years.." Mary smiled, and looked at Kaleb " I bet there's ghosts here. Better

watch where you step or one might get you." Kalebs eyes widened and ran behind his

mom.

"Mary!" She yelled, Mary slinked behind Kida and smiled

"Sorry…" She mumbled. Kida stepped away from her and towards the stairs when she

heard her aunt.

" No! I'm late, and the babysitters not even here yet! Um, kids don't leave the house."

She hurriedly grabbed everything, papers flying out of her hand. " Just clean, take sheets

off. Kaleb you can go to look for toys. Girls clean. Kida I assign you the nursery, Mary

the living room. The babysitter will be here very shortly." She kissed each of their

foreheads and mumbled goodbye quickly before racing out the door. They heard the click

of the lock and she was gone. Kaleb sat on the floor opened his suitcase and pulled out

multiple toy airplanes and began playing. Mary rolled her eyes, " I guess we're stuck

doing boring things." Kida pouted out her lip,

" Yeah, but maybe we'll find something interesting." Mary shrugged. Kida walked up the

stairs flicking on the lights as she went, didn't need them because the windows lining the

walls offered enough light. She stopped on the third floor where a wooden doors in small

block letters read 'nursery' underneath after dusting it off with her hand it read ' Wendy,

John, Michael'. She opened the door and found that the window she was looking at

outside belonged to this room. She stepped inside and looked around. It was time to start

making this livable. But little did she notice as she sang a boy peered behind the window

curiously watching the girl open a small chest that belonged to him.


End file.
